


A Case of Do or Die - Art Post for Wincest Big Bang 2016

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Wincest Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: I had a great time doing this and it was pleasure to work with my author riversongtam who wrote a wonderful story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time doing this and it was pleasure to work with my author riversongtam who wrote a wonderful story.

**A Case of Do or Die**

Author: [RiverTamSong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongTam/pseuds/RiverSongTam)

Read it here on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8479183/chapters/19430287)

Follow RiverTamSong on [Tumblr](http://the-rivertamsong.tumblr.com/)

_Alternate Version of art:[Do or Die Alternate Art piece](http://fotos.fotoflexer.com/ff805e9fa400aa3d055abaa8b5915a03.jpg)  
_

 

 


End file.
